<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New life by Julie_stories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982126">New life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_stories/pseuds/Julie_stories'>Julie_stories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, High School, Romance, University</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_stories/pseuds/Julie_stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Une nouvelle vie commence pour Eunbi, loins de ces amitiés toxiques qui ont finies par la brisée. <br/>Une nouvelle vie où elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut et de se remettre à rêver.<br/>Une nouvelle vie où elle va devoir reprendre confiance en elle et en les autres<br/>Cependant les marques du passé sont toujours présentes, attendant le moment de ressurgir, tapies dans l'ombre.<br/>Pourra-t-elle se reconstruire? Arrivera-t-elle à surmonter toutes ces années de malheur?<br/>De nouvelles amitiés et un amour nouveau pourront-ils l'aider?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Eunbi | Eunha/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je me tenais devant cette porte blanche. Derrière elle, ma nouvelle vie commençait loin de mes problèmes, de cette année pleine d'ennuis. Une fois cette porte ouverte, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Je soufflai doucement pour évacuer mon stress et tournis la poignée argentée.</p>
<p>La vieille porte en bois craqua quand je la passai pour arriver dans une petite entrée occupée par des placards et un meuble a chaussure. Une paire de chaussons se trouvait près de ce dernier, elle devait sûrement appartenir à une des filles de la colocation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Je récupérai ma valise et passa l’entrée, cette dernière donnait sur une grande pièce de vie avec une cuisine qui la surplombait. Les tons des décorations étaient pastel et se mariaient très bien avec le bois des meubles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« <em>Excusez-moi, y a-t-il quelqu’un ?</em> demandais-je en m’avançant dans la pièce.</p>
<p>- <em>Oh ! Bonjour, je ne t’avais pas entendue désolée.</em> dit une jeune fille en sortant d’une des chambres.</p>
<p>- <em>Ce n’est pas grave ne t’en fait pas.</em> Je lui dis en souriant. <em>Je m’appelle Jung Eunbi mais tu peux m’appeler Euhna, heureuse de faire ta connaissance !</em> je m’inclinai respectueusement</p>
<p>- <em>De même ! Je suis Kim Sojung la plus âgée de nous trois. Yuna est sortie avec ses amies elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. </em>Me dit-elle en souriant.</p>
<p>- <em>D’accord. Sais-tu où est ma chambre par hasard ?</em></p>
<p>- <em>C’est la porte à droite de la salle de bain. Tes cartons sont arrivés plus tôt ce matin d’ailleurs.</em></p>
<p><em>- Ok merci beaucoup unnie. </em>Elle sourit à ma réponse</p>
<p>
  <em>- Derien, n’hésite pas à m’appeler si tu as besoin d’aide je serais dans la cuisine. Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier d’ailleurs ?</em>
</p>
<p><em>- Je le ferais avec joie ! Et ce que tu souhaites je ne suis pas très difficile. </em>Lui répondis-je en souriant. »</p>
<p>J’entrais alors dans la pièce qu’elle m’avait désigné. La chambre était plutôt simple et comprenais un lit une place, une armoire, et un bureau. Ce qui me réjouis le plus était les deux fenêtres et les nombreuses étagères. Les couleurs de la chambre étaient en accord avec le séjour, mais plus dans des tons bleus cette fois. Mes cartons jonchaient le sol et mon bureau, j’en avais une dizaines et la plupart étaient remplis de livres et d’affaires pour mon bureau.</p>
<p>Je commençai par poser mon sac à dos près de la porte et en sortit mon téléphone. Je n’avais rien de très important à regarder et envoya juste un message à ma mère pour lui dire que j’étais bien arrivée. Cela fait, je le posai sur un coin de mon bureau et commença à déballer mes cartons.</p>
<p>Après une heure de travail acharné Sojung m’appela pour venir manger, la moitié de mes cartons étaient vides et ma chambre commençait à s’organiser. Je sortis de ma chambre et une odeur d’épice flottait dans l’appartement. Sur la table de nombreux plats remplis de nourritures et d’accompagnement étaient disposé et Yuna mettait le couvert.</p>
<p>« Je peux aider avec quelque chose ? demandais-je en arrivant au niveau de l’îlot central</p>
<p>-<em>Tu veux bien récupérer les derniers plats s’il te plait</em>, demanda Yuna en souriant doucement, <em>Et la carafe d’eau aussi merci d’avance !</em></p>
<p>- <em>Pas de soucis.</em> »</p>
<p>Je récupérai les deux dernières assiettes d’accompagnement ainsi que la carafe à côté de Sojung et les posèrent sur la table.</p>
<p>« <em>Que mange-t-on ce soir Unnie ?</em> disais-je en m’approchant de Sojung.</p>
<p>- <em>Bibimbap et tteoboki ! Je me suis dit que tu étais sûr d’apprécier, comme je ne connaissais pas tes goûts.</em> Me répondit-elle en souriant</p>
<p>- <em>ça me convient parfaitement.</em> »</p>
<p>Je lui rendis son sourire et m’installais à table avec Yuna. Je l’observais rapidement, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns assez épais relevés en queue de cheval et une frange qui lui allait parfaitement. Elle portait un jogging et un débardeur et quelques bracelets ornaient ses bras.</p>
<p>« <em>Yuna ?</em></p>
<p>-<em>Hum ?</em> me répondit-elle en levant rapidement les yeux de son portable</p>
<p>-<em>Euh… Sojung m’a dit que tu étais au lycée et… est ce que tu pourrais me parler un peu du fonctionnement de l’établissement et peut être me donner plus d’info sur demain ?</em> Elle posa son téléphone et me sourit</p>
<p>-<em>Avec joie ! Premièrement tu es dans quel niveau ?</em></p>
<p>- <em>Je suis en troisième année, comme toi je crois ?</em></p>
<p>- <em>c’est ça ! Alors le matin on rejoint les deuxièmes années dans le gymnase pour voir nos classes et s’inscrire aux options si on en pas choisie lors de l’inscription. Ensuite on rejoint nos bâtiments respectifs et on a un discours de directeurs de niveau puis on se sépare dans nos classes. A ce moment là on récupère tout ce qui nous servira cette année, nos livres, clés de casiers, etc… Après c’est l’heure de manger et l’aprèm on assite à nos options.</em></p>
<p>- <em>Ok merci !</em> je luis souris doucement</p>
<p>- <em>Derien,</em> je t’expliquerais plus demain.</p>
<p>-<em>D’accord.</em> »</p>
<p>Sojung finit par arriver et nous avons commencé à manger dans la bonne humeur. Quand le repas se finit j’aida Sojung avec la vaisselle et on parla un peu toute les deux. On se retrouva ensuite toutes les trois sur le canapé et on regarda un film.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre!<br/>Lots of love, Julie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>